A Collection of Sad Stories
by AngelsRainbowCross
Summary: Come and join what our precious characters have in store for us. I can also write a sad story for your OC if you want.
1. Chapter 1

A Collection of Sad Stories

 _ **Details for OC: I need your OC info and at least a plot. This is for Chung's birthday (December 5 right?)**_

My life was pity. I hated my father. Why? Let me tell you the story then. It all started a year ago.

 _One year ago in Hamel_

Chung's POV

Cold. The snow made me sick. I used to never like the snow until I met her. Her ebony hairy blew in the wind contrasting the pure white snow. I met her when I was at the orphanage. It was owned by Rena and Raven, an old married couple that loves children. Even though they were old, they still looked like they were in their teens. The three volunteers that help out are Aisha, Elsword, and Ara. Aisha had amethyst hair that was tied in a ponytail and wore glasses over her amethyst eyes. Elsword had spiky, red hair and fiery red eyes. Ara had ebony hair that was tied into a bun and shiny orange eyes. She was the one that loved playing with the children the most. She was the one I saw lying in the snow. The one that I fell in love with. I found her sleeping in the snow when I ran away from home. "Hey Ara, wake up. You're sleeping outside again!" I shook her lightly. Her eyelids open slowly showing her dazzling orange eyes.

"Huh? Oh, Chung! I'm sorry!" She quickly got up and bowed her head many times. I laughed hysterically at her and ruffled her hair. "It's ok Ara." She blushed at my actions and asked, "Chung, will you come over to the orphanage today?"

"Ara…I don't know if I can." Ara looked at me pleadingly with her puppy face. "Pleasseee. The children want to see you. Especially Lu!" _Damn it. Not the puppy face! But I can't ignore it either._ I sighed and mumbled a 'fine'. Ara smiled brightly, took my hand and led me to the orphanage.

"Kids! Chung is here~" Ara said cheerfully. "Chung? Yayyy!" All the children ran and hugged me. The impact made me fall hard. We all laughed together. "Well, well Chung, I'm glad you're here. I need all the help I can get." I looked up and saw Elsword tired. "Where's Aisha," I asked. "She's taking a break today," he replied. After a few laughing and talking they went to the play room. There was a table in the middle, bookshelves, toys and green walls. Then Lu came running from the kitchen with a tray of brownies in her hand. _Wow that smells good._ "Chung look! Miss Awa and Elswode helped us all make bwonies!" I smiled at the way she spoke. "Really? Wow! These taste really good!" It was fluffy and warm. Lu smiled and passed one out to everyone.

"Ah Chung. Nice to see you." I turned around and smiled. It was Rena.

"Guess what news I have today?" I looked at her with curiosity. She looked at the kids, and they laughed and shouted, "Elsword liked Miss Aisha!" I bursted out laughing and so did Ara. "Hey!" Elsword complained. "I thought you guys promised not to tell anyone!" the children laughed. "But Chung is a volunteer. He has a right to know." Elsword blushed and muttered something about being defeated by kids. I looked at the clock. _It's time to go._ I got up and said goodbye to everyone before heading to the door. "C-Chung, you will come back right?" I nodded. Ara kissed my cheek and said goodbye. The outside was cold compared to the warmth on my cheek. _Ara…_

Narrator POV

Chung hesitantly walked to his mansion, not wanting to have to deal with his father. He slowly opened the door making sure no one was around. Fortunately, there wasn't. He slowly tippy toed upstairs. "Chung, where have you been?" asked a stern voice. Chung mentally groaned at that voice. _Helputt the Evil Enemy._ "What do you any _**Helputt?**_ " Chung grumbled. Helputt glared at him.

"I am your father, and you do not have the right to say my name!" Chung rolled his eyes. "Don't I? I _**am**_ your son."

"I asked where you were." Chung rolled his eyes again. "Duh. Out."

"I know the obvious Chung! I am asking where!"

"Why do you want to know?!"

"That's my business!"

"Then where I went is also mine." Chung started walking away.

"Chung Lacher Seiker! Is this how Caroline raised you?!" _That's it!_

"You dare taint my name and mother's?! Get out of my sight you filthy man!"

"Fine then! I expect you to leave my mansion by tomorrow."

"Agreed!" With that, they both walked away. Ciel, Chung's personal butler, was standing by the door worried. "Sire?"

"Ciel, pack your stuff. We're leaving early in the morning tomorrow." Ciel didn't question it. He just went to his room and followed Chung's order. Chung slammed the door closed and screamed in frustration. _Where am I going to stay? I got it! Maybe Rena will let me stay at the orphanage. I hope so._ Chung quickly packed his stuff that he needed. He looked over at the piece of cerulean ribbon she wore before she died. _Mother…_ He stilled remember her blond hair and sea blue eyes. He tied it around his wrists and finished packing.

The morning was frigid with the falling snow. Chung had sneezed several times. _Damn cold._ "Sire, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am and call me Chung." They proceeded to their destination. Chung knocked on the door to reveal a sleepy Rena. "WHO THE FRE Oh Chung sorry, but what are you doing out here early in the morning?"

"May we live here please?"

"C-Chung! What are you talking about? What about t "

"Please Rena! I'm begging of you. I'll do anything to help. Just…please…" Rena looked into his eyes and understood everything. "Come on. I'll show you your rooms."

"Thank you Rena."

She smiled and led him inside. The children were still all asleep since it was still early in the morning. "This is only a spare room, so it's kinda messy and all we have. Sorry." Ciel and Chung started unpacking after Rena left.

"Sire…I mean Chung. Are you really sure about this?"

"Of course. Now let's get some sleep! We'll be dealing with a bunch of adorable wild animals!" They both laughed and rested.

"Chung?! What are you doing here?" Ara asked loudly.

"Ehehe…Long story." Chung replied. Ara sighed and smacked him lightly on the head before making breakfast. While they were all working, Chung noticed Ciel staring at Lu. "Ciel, you don't happened to like Lu who's way younger than you do you?" At that, Ciel blushed, coughed and went back to work. Chung chuckled to himself. _Ciel…_ "Hey everyone. I'm back~" Aisha hugged all the children. Elsword tensed up and franticly began looking for something.

"Ah, welcome back Aisha." Raven and Rena both hugged Aisha and gave their greetings. The children then yelled, "Miss Aisha! Mister Elsword has something to say to you!" Elsword froze and blush.

"What is it Elsword? What do you need?"

"I…uh…"

"Come on you Elbaka!"

Elsword finally mustered up all his courage and asked her, "A-Aisha…I know we haven't officially been a couple, but I really love. Will you marry me?" It was silent. Elsword started to regret asking her. Aisha took a deep breath and jumped at Elsword, pinning him down. "Of course you idiot." She started tearing up. Some of the children made disgusting faces while some others were awing over them. After that was over, we all went back to work.

A few days later, they announced their wedding. "You guys are coming right?" Aisha asked.

"Of course! We'd never miss it for the world!" Ara exclaimed.

"You promise?"

"Yep we all promise!" They all wrapped their pinkies around each other. Everything was perfect that day except… Ara. Chung had noticed how she got tired more easily and moved slower. He had asked her about it but only said it was nothing. "It's ok Chung. I'm fine. Don't worry!" Ara reassured him. When Chung had asked Rena and the others about it, they said they had noticed it too. They kept asking her about it, but she only said that she was fine. The gang had stopped pestering her until something happened. Ara suddenly fell to the floor and coughed violently. Her face was pale, and she fainted. "Ara!" Chung shouted. He rushed to her side and caught her before she fell.

"Ciel! Go call Eve!"

He nodded and ran to the phone. People gathered around Ara as the medical team carried her off to the hospital. Everyone was tense when Eve and her assistant, Add, came out with a very serious face. "Do you want to hear the good news or bad news first?"

"G-good news"

"Good news, we found the cause of her Illness. Bad news, she won't live long." That was all it took for Chung to break down. "You have about two hours left." Eve and Add started to leave. Chung took out his phone and called Raven. "Raven, how fast can you get here?"

"In fifteen minutes."

"Good. Bring the kids too." After a few moments of silence, they heard Raven's car pull up. "Mister Chung, how's Miss Awa?" Lu asked all teary eyed. Chung bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go find out."

They started to walk in the room. Ara was warmly tucked under the bed sheets. Her eyes drifted to Chung and smiled. "Hi guys." Lu started cry and so did the rest of the children. "M-miss Awa…Awe you leaving us?" Ara caressed Lu's cheek. "I'm sorry." Aisha then started crying in Elsword's chest while he was patting her head and also crying. Rena and Raven tried comforting the children only to succeed inn crying along. Chung turned away and let his hair cover his eyes.

"Miss Awa," Lu started, "p-pwomise me…Miss Aw…A-Ara! P-promise me that you won't leave us no matter what!" Ara looked shock, but it slowly turned into a big smile. "Of course! I promise all of you!" Everyone started towards Ara and hugged her while crying. The doctors even came in once to see what was happening. Everyone hugger her again before letting Chung alone with her.

"Chung, I'm s " Before she could finish, Chung wrapped his arms around her while crying. "Please…please tell me this is a dream…" Ara smiled and whispered, "I'm sorry…it's not…" Chung let her go and looked into her orange eyes. He untied his mother's ribbon and tied it around her hand. "Chung?"

"It's a good luck charm my mother wore during her wedding."

They both blushed. "A-Ara, I really, really like you! S-so will y-you please marry me?" Ara started tearing up. "O-of course I will." Chung pulled her close and kissed her lovingly. When they let go, Ara asked, "Where's the ring?" Chung smiled and took something out of his pocket. The ring had a diamond in the middle, a cerulean one on the left, and an orange on the right.

"Now we're really married." They kissed again. "Thank you…Chung…" Ara smiled one last time before falling in a deep sleep. An eternal sleep. "Goodbye Chung…" Chung hugged her tightly before saying goodbye. Just then he spotted something sharp and shiny and smiled. "I'll be with you soon. Very soon." That was the last time they kissed. The last time anyone saw Chung. Alive. The truly last time when there was pure white snow.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry to tell you this, but I will not be writing for awhile as because I am making an otome game with my friend. Though, I might work on the fanfic time to time.

If you have any questions just PM me or whatever. I'll answer ASAP :)

Sorry for all this!

 _ **As a gift, here's another story.**_

A Collection of Sad Stories Chapter 2

A little girl was happily running up to her big brother. The big brother strongly wrapped his arms around his little sis. Their parents watched them happily in the background. Suddenly, everything turned black. A car crashed into the girl's brother, and blood splattered everywhere.

"Ahh!"

I jolted up from the bed. Sweat covered me from all over. _I hope that I didn't wake mother up._ Quietly, I tip-toed out of my room and into the kitchen. I took a piece of bread and walked towards the door. But before I could… "Are you going to leave without saying good morning or goodbye to me?" I turned around to face my mother.

"Good morning mother. I'll be off to school now."

"Hmph. So rude unlike your brother. Always so well-mannered and smart. You may leave now."

I clenched my fists and quickly walked out the door before she could see my pathetic tears. _Why… Why does it always have to be him?! He's already dead!_ I decided not to go to school early, and instead, I went to the park.

There weren't many people in the park this early, so it felt really peaceful. I didn't care if I was late or not. It didn't even matter anymore. "Well, time to go." I sighed before walking to school. The teacher didn't notice I was late except a certain person. "Teacher, looks like a certain someone is late again." _Damn it._ The teacher turned to me with a frown. "Late again? Sighs…Please have a seat and get ready for class." I nodded and sat in my seat.

As I was walking down the hallway, I heard someone call out to me. They were the people who bullied and tortured me. I could never escape unless they let me. I was powerless. My legs became weak and crumbled. They dragged me to an unknown place. So that I could die. I didn't scream. Because I couldn't. It hurt. But I couldn't cry. I was stabbed to death by a million knives. No, it was more. So much more… Why did they even decide to let me? My body screamed in anguish. My body swayed from side to side as I walked home. _Kill them! Kill them all!_ I clutched my head. It hurts so much. _Kill them for what they did!_ I ran home, wanting to escape this hell.

My mother scowled at my appearance. "What is it this time? Did you get in another fight?! Don't you have any brains? You're such a useless child!" She constant slapped me until tears started to flow from my eyes. I was saved by the ringing of the telephone. My mother stopped and went to answer the call. _I'm a useless child. So dumb and useless…_

I suddenly heard my mother shouted my name in anger. My body turned to stone at the sound of her voice. I slowly stepped outside and saw that she had a knife in her hand. I immediately became shrouded in fear and ran away. My mother ran after me with a murderous look. "Get back here you useless child!"

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, but my clumsiness took over and I tripped. My mother's wicked faced loomed over me. She thrusted the knife into my head but missed. I managed to escape and hide in a far room. But there wasn't much time. Desperately looking for something to help me, I searched everywhere. I decided to look in the closet, but what I found was gruesome.

There were dead bodies piled atop of each other. I quickly took the rope, not wanting to see the scene any longer. I tied the rope into position and hoped it would work. The door suddenly slid open. Everything turned silent and dark. Only the screams and pleas of the tortured could be heard. My mother's face was so gruesome and murderous, it had looked like she'd come from Hell. The red moon made her eyes look bloody. "I found you~" She walked towards me. Every step she made was agonizing.

Suddenly, she was lifted up into the air. _It worked!_ I immediately took action and stabbed her eye. "AGHH! You damn child." Tired of her voice, I twisted her head until I could no more. Crack. Crack. Every crack made me crazy. I fell to the floor. _Kill! Kill! You're just a useless child!_ "I'm not a useless child!" I screamed. Then, I heard a soft laughter. I turned to see my mother's head moving. It looked at me and smiled. "Let's play more!~"

I was scared. So scared… So I desperately ran to safety. I ran to a place far away from home. My hands were shaking and legs were trembling.

I fell to my knees and rain of tears started to appear. "Why… Why?!"

I looked at my blood stained hands and bruised face. "Why does ii have to be me?!" more flood of tears started to fall. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. I turned around and saw it was the boy who had always comfort me. I felt my eyelids become heavy. "Please…" he whispered. "Aren't you tired of this? I'll take your breath away from you… Besides…no wants you in this world anyways."


	3. Important Announcement

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

Everyone, I am here to say that I am discontinuing all my Elsword fanfictions.

 _ **WHY?!**_

Because I have no mote motivation left, but do not worry my friends! I have other fanfics you can enjoy that I will be writing. Though, I am most active on DeviantArt now. Just search up AngelsRainbowCross and viola.

 _ **What will happen to the existing Elsword fanfics?**_

Well anyone can take over if they want as long as you:

1\. PM me first

2\. Credit me for the original story.

I am very sorry for those who enjoyed it(probably none...).

If you want to take over, first come first serve. Just PM me first.

 **Story: Open**


	4. Important Announcement 2

**Important Announcement!**

I have said before that I would quit making Elsword fanfics, but now I ill be back to writing them I won't be active very much with it though because of other works.

I hope this makes some of you happy!

Also, this means I will now be taking over all my other stories again yay!


End file.
